Running
by HappiGoLucki616
Summary: COMPLETE! a one-shot song-fic on running by no doubt. Snape should've told her how he had felt. Why hadn't he? Why had it been so hard? But even if he tells her now...it might be too late...plz r&r! SSHG


**Running**

****

_Run  
Running all the time  
Running to the future  
With you right by my side_

He stood by her day and night. But she never knew.

She had slipped into the coma after the war. She had been hit on the head with a large club. No one knew who had done it. 

How he had gotten this love, this need for her, he didn't know. She was special, so special. So many had taken her for granted, used her for homework and then left her. But he didn't. Even if she didn't know it, he always favored her. His little sunshine in his dark life.

**Flashback**

**She walked in with her two friends and sat down, awaiting class to begin.**

**He had asked question after question to Harry, ignoring her hand hat kept flailing in the air. He admired her persistence and her intelligence. He had yelled at her to sit down although he had badly wanted to call on her. **

**End Flashback**

"Why didn't I just call on her? Why didn't I tell her how I felt," he chided himself.

_Me  
I'm the one you chose   
Out of all the people   
You wanted me the most  
I'm so sorry that I'm falling  
Help me up lets keep on running  
Don't let me fall out of love_

He wouldn't leave her, not after all the nights he spent waiting for her eyes to flutter open.

**Flashback**

**She ran near the lake and sat down. Tears streamed down her face like the rushing faucet water. Snape stood far away watching her, wishing he could be there to hold her and comfort her.**

**How could Potter and Weasley reject her like that? He couldn't see any reason why anyone would. She was perfect with her warm chocolate eyes and her sandy colored hair that was so neatly arranged today. God, he loved her.**

**End Flashback**

He held her hand tightly and listened to the rhythmic beating of the machine. Her parents placed her in a muggle hospital. Snape loved the beeping of the monitor. It soothed him; every time it beeped it reminded him that she was still alive beneath her closed eyelids and her plain facial expression. He longed for the beeping to never stop unless she woke up. If it ever stopped….he longed for it never to cease.

_Chorus:  
Running, running  
As fast as we can  
I really hope you make it  
(Do you think we'll make it?)   
We're running  
Keep holding my hand  
It's so we don't get separated_

His heart paused briefly as her nose wrinkled. But then her slumber continued motionless. His favorite memory raced through his mind as he looked at her peaceful face.

**Flashback**

**She sat in the Great Hall as the owls flew in. A medium-sized purple box landed near her. She picked it up. She opened it. Inside was a beautiful snow globe. In the center of the snow globe was a heart made of rubies. All around were miniature hearts made of emeralds. And when Hermione shook the globe, the snow fell down gently, topping the hearts delicately.**

**"Who sent it?" asked Potter. Hermione looked around for a note, but none was in sight.**

**"I don't know," Hermione said dazzled by her gift. It must've cost a fortune. The globe was made of crystal and the stand was lined with diamonds.**

**"Looks like someone's got a secret admirer!"**** Ron teased. "Who is it?"**

**"I don't know!" Hermione stated. **

**"Well whoever it is, they must really have it for you," Harry said as he inspected the globe carefully. Hermione turned it over.**

**On the bottom of the snow globe there was an engraving in gold, 'To my sweet Hermione. I will always be by your side.'**

**Snape looked up from his table at her. She was smiling broadly and her brown eyes twinkled with delight. Snape couldn't help but smile for the first time in his life.**

**End Flashback**

He kept standing even when the nurse gave him a chair. He didn't want to be weak. He would stand forever just for her.

He tried to remember the smell of her cinnamon hair and her minty clothes. Her image popped into his mind and he savored every moment of this image for he might never see her again.

_Be  
Be the one I need  
Be the one I trust most  
Don't stop inspiring me  
Sometimes it's hard to keep on running  
We work so much to keep it going  
Don't make me want to give up_

She fidgeted in her bed and Snape looked up in excitement. But then she went back to sleeping. He rubbed her hand gently and affectionately. Maybe what he said and did affected her dream state. He then remembered the last day of her seventh year.

**Flashback**

**She walked into his classroom and tapped his shoulder.**

**"Good morning, Professor," she said happily.**

**"What do you want, Ms. Granger?" he asked gruffly.**

**"Well, it's my last day. I won't see you ever again. So I just wanted to say thank you for everything you've taught me. I really appreciate it. Good-bye, Professor," she said as she turned on her heels and walked out of the room.**

**If only he knew of what she felt for him. Why couldn't she tell him? Was it so hard to say I love you? To Hermione it felt like it would take all her life to admit it.**

**Snape longed to run over to her and embrace her tightly so she would never leave. She had thanked him, she had actually said thank you to him. But her words echoed in his mind.**

**"I won't see you ever again…."**

**End Flashback**

Snape stood there and looked at his fallen angel. Would she ever wake up? He hoped so. A tear slid down his cheek. Was he crying? He lifted his hand up to wipe off the tear. Another came down. He was crying after so many years of being strong and bottling everything up, he was crying. 

"Hermione, please wake up," he pleaded. "Please, wake up…."

She fidgeted again and then stopped.

"Please wake up…" He bent down and placed a brief kiss on her rosy lips. "I'll always love you."

She never knew of his love for her, and he never knew of her love for him.

He stood by her day and night. But she never knew.

Beep…..

Beep…

Beep….

Beep…..

Suddenly, beeping ceased and Hermione left him….

Forever

**A BIG**** THANKS TO MY BETA-READER: CKAT44! READ HER FIC THE PORTRAIT OF THE MAN ON THE MOON AND ENTERING THE HISTORY BOOKS! THEY ROK!**

**A BIG THANKS TO MY FRIEND THAT CHALLENGED ME TO WRITE A SS/HG FIC!**

**AND ANOTHER THANKS TO SMILEYFACE1314 FOR SHOWING ME NO DOUBT!**

**READ HER FICS TRAGIC KINGDOM AND A SECOND AGO! THEY ROK!**

**This is my first ss/hg so plz be nice! Lol! I love tragic endings, hence the fact that this endings is tragic. Anyways, plz review! **

****


End file.
